elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Prawdziwa Barenziah tom V
'Prawdziwa Barenziah, tom V ' – książka opisuje wczesne życie królowej Morrowind, Barenziah. Treść Zgodnie z przewidywaniami Symmachusa kradzież Laski Chaosu nie miała zbyt wielu natychmiastowych konsekwencji. Cesarz Uriel Septim przysłał kilka nieprzyjaźnie brzmiących wiadomości, wyrażając swoje i niezadowolenie oraz nakazując Symmachusowi podjęcie wszelkich działań, by ją odnaleźć. Wszelkie wieści związane z Laską Symmachus miał kierować do nowego cesarskiego maga bitewnego, Jagara Tharna, któremu powierzono zajęcie się tą sprawą. 'Tharn!' Symmachus zagrzmiał z odrazą i frustracją, chodząc tam i z powrotem po małej komnacie. Ciężarna Barenziah siedziała w fotelu, spokojnie haftując kocyk dla dziecka. 'Jagar Tharn. Ai! Nie pomógłbym mu przejść przez ulicę, nawet gdyby był ślepym staruszkiem!' 'Dlaczego, kochany?' 'Nie ufam temu kundlowi. Po części mroczny elf, po części elf wysokiego rodu, a bogowie tylko wiedzą, jakiej jest jeszcze krwi. I ma najgorsze cechy każdej z tych ras. Nikt nic o nim nie wie. Mówi, że urodził się w Puszczy Valen i że jego matka była leśną elfką. Zdaje się, że potem był mniej więcej wszędzie...' Barenziah, zatopiona w radości i spokoju ciąży, dotychczas zajmowała się jedynie pocieszaniem i uspokajaniem Symmachusa. Coś jednak w jego słowach wywołało jej zainteresowanie. Oderwała się od robótki i spojrzała na niego. 'Symmachusie, czy nie jest możliwe, że Jagar Tharn to Słowik?' Symmachus zastanowił się przez chwilę, nim odpowiedział. 'Nie, najdroższa. Jedyna krew, której on nie ma, to ludzka.' Barenziah wiedziała, że dla Symmachusa była to kolejna wada. Jej mąż uważał leśne elfy za leniwych złodziei, a elfy wysokiego rodu za niepraktycznych intelektualistów. Ludzi jednak, a zwłaszcza Bretonów, cenił za połączenie pragmatyzmu, inteligencji i energii. 'Słowik pochodził z Ebonheart, z klanu Ra'athim, pewnie z rodu Hlaalu, Mora. Oni mają w sobie ludzką krew. Ebonheart było zazdrosne, że Laska spoczywa w Twierdzy Smutku, odkąd Tiber Septim zabrał Róg.' Barenziah westchnęła lekko. Rywalizacja pomiędzy Twierdzą Smutku i Ebonheart sięgała korzeniami niemal do początków historii Morrowind. W dawanych czasach był to jeden naród, nie dwa, a wszystkie dochodowe kopalnie były w rękach Ra'athimów, z których wywodzili się kolejni Wysocy Królowie Morrowind. Ebonheart rozpadło się na dwa miasta-państwa, Ebonheart i Twierdzę Smutku, kiedy dwaj synowie królowej Liany, bliźniacy, wnuki legendarnego króla Moraelyna, wstąpili na tron. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie pozycja Wysokiego Króla zastąpiona została urzędem Przywódcy Wojsk; obsadzanie urzędu było w rękach rady i następowało w czasach kryzysów. Ebonheart było wciąż zazdrosne o tytuł najstarszego miasta-państwa w Morrowind ('pierwsze między równymi', jak często mówili jego władcy) i uważało, że opieka nad Laską Chaosu powinna była zostać powierzona jego władcom. Twierdza Smutku odpierała zarzuty przypominając, że sam król Moraelyn oddał Laskę pod opiekę boga Ephena, który niewątpliwie narodził się w Twierdzy Smutku. 'Więc czemu nie powiesz Jagarowi Tharnowi o swoich podejrzeniach? Niech odnajdzie zgubę. Jeśli ma się znaleźć w bezpiecznym miejscu, jakie ma znaczenie to, kto ją odnajdzie i gdzie spocznie?' Symmachus spojrzał na nią, nie rozumiejąc. 'Ma znaczenie', powiedział po chwili. 'Ale pewnie nie takie wielkie. Ai.' Dodał; 'Na pewno nie takie, abyś ty musiała się tym martwić. Ty masz tylko siedzieć tu i dbać o swoje...' Uśmiechnął się przekornie. 'Haftowanie.' Barenziah rzuciła w niego tamborkiem. Trafił Symmachusa prosto w twarz - igła, nitka i cała reszta. W kilka miesięcy później Barenziah urodziła zdrowego, silnego syna, któremu nadali imię Helseth. O Lasce Chaosu ani o Słowiku nie było żadnych wieści. Jeśli to Ebonheart miało Laskę, nigdy się tym nie pochwaliło. Lata mijały szybko i szczęśliwie. Helseth wyrósł na wysokiego, silnego chłopca. Był podobny do ojca, którego uwielbiał. Kiedy miał osiem lat, Barenziah urodziła drugie dziecko, dziewczynkę - ku pełnemu szczęściu Symmachusa. Helseth był jego dumą, ale Morgiah - nazwana tak na cześć jego matki - była radością jego serca. Niestety, narodziny Morgiah nie okazały się być zwiastunem lepszych czasów. Bez widocznej przyczyny pogarszały się stosunki królestwa z Cesarstwem. Z każdym rokiem podnoszono podatki i inne daniny. Symmachus podejrzewał, że Cesarz uważał, iż przyłożył on rękę do zniknięcia Laski Chaosu, usiłował wykazać swoją lojalność, robiąc co w jego mocy, by sprostać rosnącym wymaganiom. Wydłużył godziny pracy i zwiększył podatki, a nawet dopłacił część należności tak z państwowego skarbca jak i z własnego majątku. Ale obciążenia rosły. Szlachta skarżyła się tak samo jak prości chłopi. Zaczynały się pojawiać niepokojące sygnały. 'Weź dzieci i jedź do cesarskiego Miasta', zdesperowany Symmachus powiedział do Barenziah pewnego dnia przy kolacji. 'Musisz sprawić, by cesarz cię wysłuchał. Jeśli nie, na wiosnę wybuchnie powstanie.' Zmusił się do uśmiechu. 'Umiesz wywierać wpływ na mężczyzn, kochana. Zawsze umiałaś.' I Barenziah zmusiła się, by się uśmiechnąć. 'Rozumiem, że na ciebie też?' 'Zwłaszcza na mnie', zgodził się serdecznie. 'Oboje dzieci?' Barenziah spojrzała ku rogowi sali, gdzie Helseth, przygrywając sobie na lutni, śpiewał coś w duecie ze swoją małą siostrą. Helseth miał piętnaście lat, Morgiah osiem. 'Może uda im się zmiękczyć jego serce. Poza tym, najwyższy czas, by przedstawić Helsetha na cesarskim dworze.' 'Może i tak. Ale to nie jest prawdziwy powód twojej decyzji.' Barenziah wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Uważasz, że tu nie są bezpieczne. Jeśli tak, to i ty nie jesteś tu bezpieczny. Pojedź z nami', powiedziała z naciskiem. Wziął jej ręce w swoje. 'Barenziah. Miłości moja. Serce mojego serca. Jeśli wyjadę, nie będziemy mieli dokąd wrócić. Nie martw się o mnie. Poradzę sobie. Ai! Umiem dbać o siebie - lepiej, jeśli nie muszę martwić się o ciebie i dzieci.' Barenziah oparła głowę na jego piersi. 'Pamiętaj, że cię potrzebujemy. Ja cię potrzebuję. Bez całej reszty poradzimy sobie, jeśli tak będzie trzeba. Puste ręce i brzuchy łatwiej znieść, niż puste serce.' Zaczęła płakać, myśląc o Słowiku i strasznej sprawie Laski. 'To moja głupota ściągnęła na nas te kłopoty.' Uśmiechnął się do niej czule. 'Nie martw się.' Spojrzał z dumą i radością na dzieci. 'Nikomu z nas nigdy niczego nie będzie brakować. Nigdy. Nigdy, najdroższa. Obiecuję. Kiedyś przeze mnie i Tibera Septima straciłaś wszystko. Ai. Bez mojej pomocy Cesarstwo nigdy by nie powstało. Pomogłem w jego stworzeniu.' Jego głos nabrał twardszej, surowszej barwy. 'Mogę przyczynić się i do jego upadku. Możesz to przekazać Urielowi Septimowi. To, i także to, że moja cierpliwość ma swoje granice.' Barenziah wstrzymała oddech. Symmachus nie był skłonny do pustych pogróżek. Nigdy nie wyobrażała sobie, że mógłby powstać przeciw Cesarstwu, tak jak nigdy nie przeszło jej przez myśl, że ich stary pies mógłby kiedyś się na nią rzucić. 'Jak?' spytała. Ale on tylko pokręcił głową. 'Lepiej, żebyś nie wiedziała', powiedział. 'Po prostu powiedz mu to, co ci powiedziałem, gdyby chciał być nieustępliwy. I nic się nie bój. Jest Septimem; nie wyładuje złości na posłańcu.' Uśmiechnął się ponuro. 'Gdyby tylko spróbował, gdyby najmniejszy włos spadł ci z głowy, kochana, albo naszym dzieciom - to na wszystkich bogów Tamriel, będzie żałował, że się kiedykolwiek narodził. Ai. Znajdę jego i całą jego rodzinę. Nie spocznę, póki nie padnie ostatni Septim.' Jego czerwone elfickie oczy błyszczały w świetle ognia. 'Przysięgam ci to, moja miłości. Moja królowo. Moja Barenziah.' Barenziah przytuliła go do siebie, przycisnęła do piersi najmocniej, jak umiała. Ale pomimo ciepła jego uścisku nie przestawała się trząść. Barenziah stała przed cesarzem, usiłując wytłumaczyć mu sytuację w Twierdzy Smutku. Od tygodni czekała na audiencję u Uriela Septima, której wciąż jej odmawiano pod różnymi pretekstami. 'Jego Wysokość nie czuje się dobrze'. 'Pilne sprawy wymagają uwagi Jego Ekscelencji'. 'Przykro mi, Wasza Wysokość, ale to pomyłka. Audiencja wyznaczona jest na przyszły tydzień.' A teraz wcale nie szło jej dobrze. Cesarz nawet nie udawał, że jej słucha. Nie pozwolił jej usiąść, nie odprawił dzieci. Helseth stał spokojnie jak posąg, ale mała Morgiah zaczynała się wiercić. Nie pomagało jej w niczym to, jak sama się czuła. Zaraz po jej przyjeździe ambasador Twierdzy Smutku w Cesarskim Mieście złożył jej wizytę, przynosząc listy od Symmachusa. Złe wieści, i to całe mnóstwo. Powstanie wybuchło. Wieśniacy skupili się wokół kilku niezadowolonych członków szlachty. Żądali, by Symmachus oddał tron i władzę w ich ręce. Przed rozwścieczonymi wieśniakami bronili go tylko żołnierze straży cesarskiej i nieliczne oddziały, które od lat służyły rodzinie Barenziah. Działania wojenne trwały, ale z listów wynikało, że Symmachus był wciąż bezpieczny i pozostawał u władzy. Nie na długo - jak sam pisał. Błagał Barenziah, by starała się przekonać Cesarza, jednak niezależnie od wyników swych działań pozostała w Cesarskim Mieście, póki napisze, że mogą wracać bezpiecznie. Próbowała przebić się przez cesarską biurokrację, jednak bez powodzenia. Co gorsza, nagle przestały nadchodzić wieści z Twierdzy Smutku. Tygodnie mijały między wściekłością na rozmaitych cesarskich urzędników a lękiem o los jej własny i jej rodziny: straszne, ciężkie, niespokojne. Któregoś dnia ambasador Twierdzy Smutku przybył, by przekazać jej, że kolejnego wieczora ma czekać na wieści od Symmachusa. List miał zostać przyniesiony przez sokoła. Tego samego dnia, co zdawało się być kolejnym szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu, dowiedziała się także, że Uriel Septim wyznaczył jej audiencję na następny ranek. Kiedy weszli do komnaty audiencyjnej, cesarz powitał ich zbyt szerokim uśmiechem, który jednak nie objął jego oczu. Kiedy przedstawiła mu dzieci, wpatrywał się w nie z uwagą, która była prawdziwa, ale jednak jakoś niestosowna. Barenziah miała styczność z ludźmi od ponad pięciuset lat. Potrafiła czytać z wyrazu ich twarzy lepiej, niż jakikolwiek człowiek. Choć Cesarz starał się to ukryć, w jego oczach widać było głód - i coś jeszcze. Żal? Tak. Żal. Ale z jakiego powodu? On też miał kilkoro dzieci. Dlaczego zazdrościł jej potomstwa? I dlaczego spojrzał na nią z tak potężnym - choć przelotnym - pożądaniem? Może znudziła mu się jego małżonka. Ludzie byli tacy niestali. Po tym jednym długim, palącym spojrzeniu odwrócił od niej oczy. Kiedy zaczęła mówić o swojej misji i przemocy w Twierdzy Smutku, zamarł i tak siedział na tronie bez ruchu. Zmieszana, zaskoczona jego brakiem reakcji, Barenziah wpatrywała się w bladą twarz Cesarza, szukając w niej podobieństwa do Septima, którego kiedyś znała. Spotkała go tylko raz, gdy był dzieckiem, a potem podczas jego koronacji dwadzieścia lat wcześniej. Tylko dwa razy. Na ceremonii był sztywny i pełen godności, nawet jako młody mężczyzna - ale nie tak lodowo odległy jak ten dojrzały człowiek. Mimo fizycznego podobieństwa wcale nie wydawał się być tym samym człowiekiem. A jednak coś w nim wydawało się jej znajome, bardziej znajome, niż powinno. Coś w jego postawie, w gestach... Nagle zrobiło się jej gorąco, jakby zalała ją lawa. Iluzja! Od czasu, gdy oszukał ją Słowik, dowiedziała się wiele o szkole iluzji. Nauczyła się wyczuwać jej zaklęcia - i to właśnie czuła teraz, z taką pewnością, z jaką ślepiec czuje dotyk słońca na swojej twarzy. Iluzja! Ale dlaczego? Jej umysł pracował gorączkowo, nawet gdy dalej opowiadała o kłopotach Twierdzy Smutku. Próżność? Ludzie często wstydzili się oznak starzenia, choć u elfów były one z dumą eksponowane. Ale twarz Uriela Septima odpowiadała wyglądem jego wiekowi. Barenziah nie odważyła się sama posłużyć magią. Nawet drobna szlachta miała sposoby na wykrywanie magii we własnych domach, choć niekoniecznie potrafiła się bronić przed efektami zaklęć. Użycie magii w tym miejscu wywołałoby taki sam gniew Cesarza, jak gdyby wyciągnęła sztylet. Magia. Iluzja. Nagle pomyślała o Słowiku. A w sekundę potem to on siedział przed nią. Moment później wizja się zmieniła - na tronie znów widziała Uriela Septima. Wyglądał na smutnego. W pułapce. Wizja znikła i jeszcze kto inny zajął jego miejsce, podobny do Słowika, ale jednak od niego różny. Blady, z przekrwionymi oczami, elfickimi uszami - w aurze skupionej złości, potwornej negatywnej energii, błyszczącej wokół jego postaci. Ten człowiek był zdolny do wszystkiego! A po chwili znów patrzyła na twarz Uriela Septima. Czy mogła być pewna, że nie wyobrażała sobie tego wszystkiego? Może jej umysł oszukiwał ją... Poczuła potworne zmęczenie, jakby niosła wielki ciężar zbyt długo i zbyt daleko. Postanowiła przerwać swoją szczerą opowieść o problemach w Twierdzy Smutku (która i tak trafiała w próżnię) i wrócić do wymiany uprzejmości, tym razem jednak z ukrytym celem. 'Czy pamiętasz, Panie, jak Symmachus i ja jedliśmy kolację z twoją rodziną niedługo po koronacji twego ojca? Byłeś wtedy niewiele starszy, niż moja mała Morgiah. Byliśmy bardzo zaszczyceni, będąc jedynymi gośćmi - no i, rzecz jasna, Justine.' 'O tak', powiedział cesarz, uśmiechając się ostrożnie. Bardzo ostrożnie. 'Wydaje mi się, że pamiętam'. 'Ty i Justine tak bardzo się przyjaźniliście. Powiedziano mi, że zmarł niedawno. Wielka szkoda.' 'Tak. Wciąż nie lubię o tym rozmawiać.' Jego oczy nabrały wyrazu pustki - jeszcze większej, niż przedtem. 'A co do twojej prośby, Milady, rozważę ją i poinformuję cię o mojej decyzji.' Barenziah skłoniła się; dzieci powtórzyły jej gest. Cesarz skinął głową. Wyszli z komnaty. Na korytarzu wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Justine' nigdy nie istniał; młody Uriel Septim wymyślił sobie taką postać i nalegał, by nakrywano dla niej do każdego posiłku. Co więcej, pomimo dość chłopięcego imienia, Justine była dziewczynką! Symmachus żartował sobie na ten temat długo po tym, jak Uriel Septim wyrósł z wymyślania sobie przyjaciół. Kiedy spotykał się z cesarzem, czy w korespondencji z nim, zawsze zapytywał, jak się miewa Justine i otrzymywał 'poważne' odpowiedzi. Kiedy ostatnio rozmawiali na ten temat (o czym opowiedział jej Symmachus), cesarz żartował, jak to Justine spotkała spragnionego przygód Khajiitę, wyszła za niego za mąż i osiadła w Lilandril, hodując ogniste paprocie i bylice. Człowiek, który zasiadał na tronie Cesarstwa nie był Urielem Septimem! Słowik? Czy to możliwe, żeby...? Tak. Tak! Rozpoznawała go każda komórka jej ciała. Barenziah wiedziała, że się nie myli. To był on. Słowik! Udający Cesarza! Symmachus mylił się, tak bardzo się mylił... Co teraz? Zastanawiała się gorączkowo. Co stało się z Urielem Septimem? Co to oznaczało dla niej, dla Symmachusa, dla Twierdzy Smutku? Patrząc w przeszłość Barenziah domyśliła się, że ich kłopoty wynikały z władzy fałszywego Cesarza, że spowodował je Słowik - kimkolwiek był w rzeczywistości. Musiał zająć miejsce Uriela Septima tuż przedtem, jak zaczęły się niezrozumiałe naciski na Twierdzę Smutku. To tłumaczyło, dlaczego stosunki z Cesarstwem popsuły się tak wiele lat po jej romansie z Tiberem Septimem. Słowik wiedział o lojalności Symmachusa wobec Cesarstwa, wiedział też, jak przyjaźni się on z rodem Septimów, przeprowadził więc wstępne uderzenie. Jeśli jej rozumowanie było prawidłowe, cała jej rodzina znajdowała się w straszliwym niebezpieczeństwie. Ona i dzieci byli zdani na łaskę Słowika w Cesarskim Mieście, a Symmachus, zupełnie sam, musiał radzić sobie z wywołanymi przez niego kłopotami. Co robić? Barenziah prowadziła dzieci przed sobą, trzymając ręce na ich ramionach, starając się pozostać spokojną. Za nią szły jej dwórki i eskorta. Wreszcie doszli do powozu. Mimo że apartamenty, które zajmowała, mieściły się zaledwie o parę przecznic od pałacu, etykieta zabraniała chodzenia pieszo - i po raz pierwszy Barenziah była z tego zadowolona. Powóz zdawał się oferować schronienie, choć wiedziała, że to tylko pozór bezpieczeństwa. Chłopiec na posyłki podszedł do jednego z żołnierzy eskorty i podał mój zwój, wskazując na powóz. Żołnierz podszedł do niej ze zwojem. Chłopiec czekał; miał szeroko otwarte, błyszczące oczy. List był zwięzły i uprzejmy. Król Wayrest w Wysokiej Skale, Eadwyre, prosił o audiencję, jako że słyszał wiele o słynnej królowej Barenziah z Twierdzy Smutku i gorąco pragnął zawrzeć z nią znajomość. W pierwszym odruchu Barenziah chciała odmówić. Jedyne, czego pragnęła, to opuścić to miasto! Z pewnością nie chciała zawierać znajomości z jakimś ludzkim królem. Podniosła oczy znad listu. Jeden z żołnierzy powiedział: 'Milady, chłopiec mówi, że to właśnie jego pan, który czeka na twą odpowiedź.' Spojrzała we wskazanym kierunku. Zobaczyła przystojnego starszego mężczyznę na koniu, otoczonego półtuzinem dworzan i żołnierzy. Kiedy dostrzegł, że na niego patrzy, zdjął kapelusz i skłonił się z szacunkiem. 'Dobrze', powiedziała do chłopca, wiedziona nagłym impulsem. 'Powiedz twojemu panu, że może odwiedzić mnie dziś wieczorem, po kolacji.' Król Eadwyre zdawał się poważny, uprzejmy i raczej strapiony, a w każdym razie na pewno nie zakochany. Chociaż tyle, pomyślała smutno. Stała w oknie wieży, czekając. Poczuła zbliżanie się czegoś znajomego, choć dla jej oczu niebo było czyste jak w dzień i nic na nim nie dostrzegała. Nagle zobaczyła go: maleńką, szybko poruszającą się kropkę pod nocną chmurą. Po kilku minutach wielki sokół opadł w dół, składając skrzydła, nachylając się, by mogła sięgnąć po grubą skórzaną bransoletę z listem. Zaniosła ptaka na żerdź, by odpoczął. Niecierpliwymi palcami wyciągała kapsułę z listem. Sokół pił łapczywie wodę z karmnika, po czym wygładził pióra i przysnął, w jej obecności czując się bezpiecznie. Maleńka część jej świadomości odczuwała jego satysfakcję z wykonanej pracy, dobrze zasłużonego odpoczynku... ale także niepokój i poruszenie. Jakiś element był nie na swoim miejscu; odczuwał to nawet słaby, ptasi umysł. Trzęsły się jej ręce, kiedy rozwijała skrawek pergaminu i schylała się nad maleńkimi literkami. To nie było zamaszyste pismo Symmachusa! Usiadła powoli, rozprostowując palcami dokument, przygotowując ciało i umysł, by ze spokojem przyjęły wieść o katastrofie, jeśli miała ją właśnie znaleźć. Tak - katastrofa. Straż cesarska odwróciła się od Symmachusa i przyłączyła się do rebeliantów. Symmachus nie żył. Pozostałe lojalne mu oddziały były w defensywie. Symmachus nie żył. Przywódca rebeliantów został przez wysłanników cesarskich obwołany królem Twierdzy Smutku. Symmachus nie żył. Barenziah i jej dzieci ogłoszeni zostali zdrajcami cesarstwa. Wyznaczono cenę za ich głowy. Symmachus nie żył. Więc audiencja u cesarza tego ranka była tylko pozorem... fortelem! Szaradą. Cesarz musiał wiedzieć wcześniej. Oszukiwano ją... Powiedziano, by została tam, gdzie jest, niczym się nie martwiła, cieszyła się tym, co ma do zaoferowania Cesarskie Miasto, przedłużyła pobyt tak długo, jak zapragnie. Pobyt? Uwięzienie! A najprawdopodobniej - szybkie aresztowanie. Nie miała żadnych złudzeń co do swojej sytuacji. Wiedziała, że cesarz i jego poplecznicy nie pozwolą jej opuścić Cesarskiego Miasta - być może już nigdy. Nie żywej. Symmachus nie żył. 'Milady?' Barenziah podskoczyła, przestraszona przez służącą. 'Tak?' 'Breton przyszedł, Milady. Król Eadwyre', dodała kobieta podpowiadającym tonem, zauważając, że Barenziah nie wie, o kim mówi. Zawahała się. 'Czy coś się stało, Milady?' spytała, wskazując głową na sokoła. 'Nic, co nie może zaczekać', Barenziah powiedziała szybko. Wydawało jej się, że głos odbija się echem w pustce, która nagle otoczyła ją nieprzekraczalną czeluścią. 'Zajmij się ptakiem.' Wstała, wygładziła fałdy sukni i przygotowała się do spotkania z gościem. Nic nie czuła. Była pozbawiona czucia jak ściany wokół niej, jak esencja nocnego powietrza... jak ciało bez życia. Symmachus nie żył. Król Eadwyre powitał ją poważnie i z wielką uprzejmością, choć może z nieco przesadnym uwielbieniem. Wyznał, że był wielkim wielbicielem Symmachusa, który odegrał wielką rolę w wydarzeniach opisywanych w legendach, które krążyły w jego rodzinie. Potem przeszedł do pytań o jej spotkanie z Cesarzem. Dopytywał się o szczegóły. Czy decyzja była korzystna dla Twierdzy Smutku? Kiedy Barenziah nie wykazywała chęci opowiadania o szczegółach audiencji, nagle wyrzucił z siebie: 'Milady, musisz mi uwierzyć. Człowiek, który podaje się za Cesarza, wcale nim nie jest. Wiem, że to brzmi jak szaleństwo, ale...' 'Nie', powiedziała Barenziah bardzo zdecydowanym tonem. 'Ma pan całkowitą rację, Milordzie. Wiem o tym.' Eadwyre po raz pierwszy stał się bardziej spokojny. 'Wiesz o tym, Milady? Nie mówisz tego tylko po to, by udobruchać szaleńca?' 'Zapewniam cię, Milordzie, że tak nie jest.' Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'A kto twoim zdaniem podaje się za Cesarza?' 'Cesarski Mag Bitewny, Jagar Tharn.' 'Ach. Milordzie, czy słyszałeś kiedyś przypadkiem o osobie nazywanej Słowikiem?' 'Tak, Milady. Moi towarzysze i ja uważamy, że Słowik i Jagar Tharn to jedna, i ta sama osoba.' 'Wiedziałam!' Barenziah zerwała się z krzesła, po czym starała się ukryć swoje podniecenie. Słowik - Jagar Tharn! Och, ten człowiek był demonem! Diabolicznym i podstępnym. I tak bardzo przebiegłym... Jak bezbłędnie zaplanował jej upadek! Symmachus, jej Symmachus! Eadwyre chrząknął nagląco. 'Milady, ja... my... potrzebujemy twojej pomocy.' Barenziah uśmiechnęła się ponuro... jakże ironiczne były to słowa. 'Zdaje się, że to raczej ja powinnam o nią prosić. Ale mów proszę dalej. W czym mogę pomóc, Milordzie?' Breton szybko przedstawił jej plan. Mag Ria Silmane, kiedyś asystentka Tharna, została ogłoszona przez fałszywego Cesarza zdrajczynią i zgładzona. Zachowała jednak resztki swojej mocy i mogła kontaktować się z tymi, których znała dobrze w świecie śmiertelnych. Wybrała Mistrza, który podjął się odnalezienia Laski Chaosu, ukrytej przez zdradzieckiego czarodzieja w niewiadomym miejscu. Mistrz miał posłużyć się Laską, by zniszczyć Tharna (był to jedyny sposób) i ocalić prawdziwego Cesarza, przetrzymywanego w innym wymiarze. Niestety, Mistrz, choć ocalał w pogromach Tharna, przetrzymywany był w cesarskich lochach. Ktoś musiał odwrócić uwagę Tharna na czas, kiedy duch Rii będzie pomagał Mistrzowi w ucieczce, a Barenziah potrafiła przykuć uwagę - i wzrok - fałszywego Cesarza. 'Sądzę, że mogłabym uzyskać jeszcze jedną audiencję', powiedziała Barenziah, ważąc słowa. 'Ale czy to wystarczy? Ja i moje dzieci zostaliśmy właśnie ogłoszeni zdrajcami cesarstwa.' 'W Twierdzy Smutku i w Morrowind, Milady... możliwe. Ale w Cesarskiej Prowincji i Cesarskim Mieście jest inaczej. Ta sama machina administracyjna, która sprawia, że uzyskanie audiencji graniczy z niemożliwością, sprawia też, że nigdy nie zostaje się tu bezprawnie skazanym albo ukaranym bez procesu. W twojej sytuacji, Milady, i w sytuacji twoich dzieci, dochodzi jeszcze fakt twej królewskiej rangi. Jesteście praktycznie nietykalni.' Król roześmiał się szczerze. 'Cesarska biurokracja to obosieczne ostrze.' Ach tak. Chociaż tyle; na razie byli bezpieczni. Potem uderzyła ją inna myśl. 'Milordzie, co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że potrafię przykuć uwagę i wzrok cesarza?' Eadwyre wyglądał na zmieszanego. 'Mówi się wśród służby, że Jagar Tharn trzyma twoją podobiznę w małej kapliczce w swojej komnacie.' 'Rozumiem.' Pomyślała o swoim szalonym romansie ze Słowikiem. Była w nim nieprzytomnie zakochana. Głupia kobieta. I to mężczyzna, w którym kochała się przez chwilę, był odpowiedzialny za śmierć jej ukochanego. Za śmierć... Nie ma go już, nie... nie... Nie potrafiła zaakceptować faktu, że Symmachus nie żył. Ale nawet, jeśli on nie żyje, żyje moja miłość do niego. Zawsze będzie ze mną. Tak samo jak ból. Ból życia bez niego. Ból przeżywania każdego dnia i nocy bez jego obecności, pociechy, miłości. Ból wiedzy, że nigdy nie zobaczy, jak jego dzieci dorastają, jak nigdy nie poznają lepiej swojego ojca, nie będą pamiętać, jaki był odważny, silny, kochający, wspaniały... zwłaszcza mała Morgiah. Za to, za to wszystko, co zrobiłeś mojej rodzinie, Słowiku - musisz umrzeć. 'Czy to cię dziwi?' Słowa Eadwyre przerwały tok jej myśli. 'Co? Czy co mnie dziwi?' 'Twoja podobizna. W komnacie Tharna.' 'Ach.' Jej twarz stężała. 'Tak. I nie.' Eadwyre widział, że wolałaby zmienić temat. Jeszcze raz poruszył sprawę ich planów. 'Nasz wybraniec może potrzebować kilku dni na ucieczkę, Milady. Czy dasz radę zyskać dla niego trochę więcej czasu?' 'Zaufasz mi Milordzie? Dlaczego?' 'Jesteśmy w rozpaczy, Milady. Nie mamy wyboru. Ale nawet, gdybyśmy mieli - tak... tak, zaufałbym ci. Ufam ci. Twój mąż był dobry dla mojej rodziny przez wiele, wiele lat. Lord Symmachus...' "Nie żyje.' "Jak to?!" Barenziah szybko i chłodno streściła mu zdarzenia ostatnich dni. 'Milady... Królowo... To straszne! Tak... tak mi przykro...' Po raz pierwszy lodowate opanowanie Barenziah załamało się. W obliczu współczucia jej zewnętrzny spokój zaczął się walić. Wzięła oddech, nakazując sobie kontrolę. 'W tej sytuacji, Milady, nie możemy prosić...' 'Nie, Milordzie. W tej sytuacji muszę zrobić, co w mojej mocy, by pomścić śmierć ojca moich dzieci.' Po policzku spłynęła jej jedna jedyna łza. 'W zamian proszę tylko o to, abyś na tyle, na ile to w twej mocy, otoczył opieką moje osierocone dzieci.' Eadwyre wstał z krzesła. Jego oczy błyszczały. 'Z najwyższą radością to zrobię, obiecuję, dzielna i szlachetna pani. Niech będą mi świadkami bogowie mojej ukochanej ziemi i całej Tamriel.' Jego słowa, choć wydały jej się absurdalne, poruszyły ją do głębi. 'Dziękuję ci z serca i duszy, dobry królu Eadwyre. Masz moją i moich dzieci wieczną wdzięcz...' Załamała się. Nie spała tej nocy. Siedziała ze splecionymi rękami w fotelu przy swoim łożu, pogrążona w myślach i w ciemności nocy. Nie powie dzieciom... na razie, dopóki nie musi. Nie musiała prosić o kolejną audiencję u cesarza. Wezwanie nadeszło o poranku. Powiedziała dzieciom, że być może nie wróci przez kilka dni. Kazała im zachowywać się grzecznie i nie sprawiać służbie kłopotu. Ucałowała je na pożegnanie. Morgiah marudziła trochę; w Cesarskim Mieście czuła się samotna i znudzona. Helseth wyglądał na nieszczęśliwego, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Był bardzo podobny do swego ojca. Swego ojca... W pałacu Barenziah zaprowadzono nie do sali audiencyjnej, ale do małej komnaty, gdzie Cesarz samotnie jadł śniadanie. Skinął głową na powitanie i wskazał ręką okno. 'Czy to nie wspaniały widok?' Barenziah spojrzała na wieże wielkiego miasta. Przypomniała sobie, że to właśnie w tej komnacie, wiele lat temu, po raz pierwszy spotkała Tibera Septima. Wieki temu. Tiber Septim. Jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, którego kochała. Kogo jeszcze? Symmachusa, Tibera Septima... i Słomkę. Pomyślała o wysokim, jasnowłosym chłopcu stajennym z nagłym, głębokim, ciepłym uczuciem. Nigdy przedtem nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, ale tak było - kochała Słomkę. Nigdy mu tego nie powiedziała. Była taka młoda, taka beztroska... przed wszystkim, przed tym... przed nim... Nie Symmachusem. Słowikiem. Wciąż, nawet teraz, potrafił wywierać na nią wpływ. Po wszystkim tym, co się zdarzyło. Zalała ją potężna fala nieprzebrzmiałego uczucia. Kiedy się odwróciła, Uriel Septim zniknął - na jego miejscu siedział Słowik. 'Wiedziałaś', powiedział cicho, patrząc uważnie na jej twarz. 'Wiedziałaś. Od razu. Chciałem cię zaskoczyć. Mogłaś przynajmniej udawać.' Barenziah rozłożyła ręce, próbując uspokoić sztorm, jaki się w niej rozszalał. 'Obawiam się, że moje umiejętności w tym względzie nie dorównują twoim, mój Panie.' Westchnął. 'Gniewasz się.' 'Trochę, przyznaję', powiedziała lodowato. 'Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja uważam zdradę za nieco nieprzyjemną.' 'Jakież to ludzkie.' Wzięła głęboki oddech. 'Czego chcesz ode mnie?' 'Teraz udajesz.' Wstał i stanął z nią twarzą w twarz. 'Wiesz, czego od ciebie chcę.' 'Chcesz mnie zadręczyć. Proszę bardzo. Jestem w twojej mocy. Ale zostaw moje dzieci w spokoju.' 'Nie, nie, nie. Wcale tego nie chcę, Barenziah.' Podszedł bliżej, mówiąc do niej niskim, pieszczotliwym tonem, który kiedyś powodował, że przez jej ciało przechodziły dreszcze. Także i teraz efekt był ten sam. Znów tak na nią działał, tu i teraz. 'Czy nie rozumiesz? To był jedyny sposób.' Otoczył rękoma jej ramiona. Poczuła, jak jej mocne postanowienie rozpływa się, maleje odraza do niego. 'Mogłeś wziąć mnie ze sobą.' Niechciane łzy zbierały jej się pod powiekami. Potrząsnął głową. 'Nie miałem takiej mocy. Ale teraz, teraz...! Mam moc. Mogę ją zachować dla siebie, mogę się nią podzielić, mogę ją oddać - tobie.' Jeszcze raz machnął ręką w stronę okna i rozciągającego się za nim miasta. 'Mogę położyć u twych stóp całą Tamriel - a to dopiero początek.' 'Za późno. Już za późno. Zostawiłeś mnie jemu.' 'On nie żyje. Wieśniak nie żyje. Te marne kilka lat - jakie one mają znaczenie?' 'Dzieci...' 'Mogę je zaadoptować. I będziemy mieli więcej dzieci, Barenziah. I cóż to będą za dzieci! Jakież rzeczy będziemy im mogli przekazać! Twoje piękno, moją magię. Mam moc, o jakiej nawet nie śniłaś, nawet w najśmielszych swoich snach!' Podszedł do niej, by ją pocałować. Wysunęła się z jego objęć i odwróciła od niego. 'Nie wierzę ci.' 'Wierzysz i sama o tym wiesz. Po prostu wciąż jesteś zła.' Uśmiechnął się. Ale uśmiech nie dotarł do jego oczu. 'Powiedz mi, czego pragniesz, Barenziah. Barenziah... moja Ukochana. Powiedz mi. A będzie to twoje.' Przed oczami przemknęło jej całe życie. Dni minione, dzień, który trwał, i dni, które dopiero miały nadejść. Inne czasy, inne życia, inne Barenziah. Która z nich była prawdziwa? Która z nich była prawdziwą Barenziah? Ten wybór miał określić cały jej los. Dokonała go. Wiedziała. Wiedziała, kim jest prawdziwa Barenziah i czego chce. 'Pragnę spaceru w ogrodzie, mój Panie', powiedziała. 'Piosenki, może dwóch.' Słowik zaśmiał się. 'Chcesz, żeby się do ciebie zalecać.' 'Dlaczego nie? Robisz to z takim wdziękiem. Zresztą minęło wiele czasu, odkąd ostatni raz miałam tę przyjemność.' Uśmiechnął się. 'Jak sobie życzysz, Barenziah, Milady, Królowo. Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem.' Ujął jej dłoń i ucałował ją. 'Teraz i zawsze.' Tak więc spędzali dnie na zalotach - spacerując, rozmawiając, śpiewając i śmiejąc się we dwoje. Sprawami Cesarstwa zajmowali się pomniejsi urzędnicy. 'Chciałabym zobaczyć Laskę', powiedziała leniwie Barenziah któregoś dnia. 'Jak pamiętasz, ledwie zdołałam rzucić na nią okiem.' Zmarszczył brwi. 'Nic nie sprawiłoby mi większej przyjemności, radości mojego serca - ale to niemożliwe.' 'Nie ufasz mi', Barenziah wydęła usta w geście niezadowolenia, ale pozwoliła mu się pocałować. 'Nonsens, Najdroższa. Oczywiście, że ci ufam. Ale nie ma jej tu.' Zachichotał. 'Właściwie nigdzie jej nie ma.' 'Znowu opowiadasz mi zagadki. Chcę ją zobaczyć. Nie mogłeś jej zniszczyć.' 'Wiesz więcej, niż kiedy widzieliśmy się ostatnio.' 'Rozbudziłeś we mnie głód wiedzy.' Wstała. 'Laski Chaosu nie da się zniszczyć. I nie da się usunąć jej z Tamriel - nie bez strasznych konsekwencji.' 'Aaaa.. jestem pod wrażeniem, serce moje. Wszystko racja. Nie jest zniszczona i nie usunąłem jej z Tamriel. A jednak, jak powiedziałem, nigdzie jej nie ma. Potrafisz rozwiązać tę zagadkę?' Przyciągnął ją do siebie. Uległa, wtulając się w jego objęcia. 'A mam dla ciebie jeszcze większą zagadkę', szepnął. 'Jak z dwóch zrobić jedno? To ci mogę pokazać - i pokażę.' Ich ciała splotły się, ręce i nogi przemieszały. Później, kiedy leżeli obok siebie, a Słowik drzemał, myślała leniwie: 'Jedno z dwóch, dwa z jednego, trzy z dwóch, dwa z trzech... czego nie można zniszczyć ani usunąć, można może rozdzielić...' Wstała. Oczy jej zapłonęły nowym blaskiem, a na usta wypłynął uśmiech. Słowik prowadził dziennik. Pisał w nim co wieczór po przyjęciu raportów od podwładnych i trzymał zamknięty na klucz w szufladzie biurka. Ale zamek był prosty, a Barenziah była kiedyś członkinią Gildii Złodziei... w innym życiu... inna Barenziah... Pewnego ranka, kiedy Słowik zajmował się toaletą, zdołała zajrzeć na moment do dziennika. Dowiedziała się, że pierwszy element Laski złożony został w prastarej krasnoludzkiej kopalni zwanej Kryjówką Żądła - choć dokładne jej położenie opisane było bardzo mgliście. Dziennik zapisany był osobliwą formą stenogramów, które Barenziah z trudem była w stanie odcyfrować. Cała Tamriel, myślała, w rękach jego i moich, a może i więcej - a jednak... Pomimo całego jego zewnętrznego czaru, tam, gdzie powinno być serce, u niego była zimna pustka. Nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, myślała. Czasami można ją było zobaczyć, kiedy jego wzrok robił się pusty i twardy. A jednak i on dążył do szczęścia, i zadowolenia, choć wyobrażał je sobie inaczej. Wieśniacze marzenia, pomyślała Barenziah. Znów mignął jej przed oczami Słomka, smutny i zagubiony. Therris, z kocim uśmiechem Khajiity. Tiber Septim, ze swoją władzą i samotnością. Symmachus, stały, stały Symmachus, który robił to, co należało zrobić, szybko i sprawnie. Słowik. Słowik, zagadka i pewność, ciemność i światło. Słowik, który miałby rządzić wszystkim - i jeszcze czymś więcej - i siać chaos w imię zaprowadzania porządku. Barenziah otrzymała niechętne przyzwolenie na oddalenie się z pałacu, by spotkać się z dziećmi. Wciąż jeszcze nie wiedziały o śmierci ojca, ani o tym, że Cesarz zaoferował im opiekę. Powiedziała im o jednym i drugim. Nie było to łatwe. Morgiah wtuliła się w nią na całą wieczność, zanosząc się szlochem. Helseth uciekł do ogrodu, aby być sam, a później odmawiał jakichkolwiek rozmów o ojcu. Nie pozwolił jej się nawet przytulić. Eadwyre przybył z wizytą. Powiedziała mu o wszystkim, czego zdołała się dowiedzieć, i wyjaśniła, że musi pozostać w pałacu jeszcze przez jakiś czas, aż dowie się tyle, ile tylko możliwe. Słowik kpił sobie z jej podstarzałego wielbiciela. Wiedział, że Eadwyre żywi wobec niego podejrzenia, ale wcale się tym nie martwił. Nikt nie traktował starego króla poważnie. Barenziah udało się nawet doprowadzić do 'pojednania' między nimi; Eadwyre publicznie odwołał swoje poprzednie zarzuty, a jego stary przyjaciel Cesarz przebaczył mu. Od tego zdarzenia Eadwyre co najmniej raz w tygodniu był zapraszany do pałacu na kolację. Dzieci lubiły Eadwyre. Sympatią darzył go nawet Helseth, który nie aprobował romansu matki i nie znosił Cesarza. Stał się chmurny i wybuchowy, i często kłócił się z matką, a także z jej kochankiem. Eadwyre także nie był zadowolony z romansu, a Słowik z przyjemnością okazywał Barenziah uczucie w jego obecności tylko po to, żeby go rozdrażnić. Nie mogli wziąć ślubu, gdyż Tiber Septim był już żonaty. Słowik wygnał Cesarzową zaraz po zajęciu miejsca Cesarza, ale nie odważył się zrobić jej krzywdy. Schroniła się w Świątyni Jedynego. Mówiło się, że zapadła na zdrowiu, a agenci Słowika rozsiewali plotki, że jest chora psychicznie. Dzieci Cesarza zostały rozesłane do rozmaitych więzień rozsianych po całej Tamriel; mówiło się oficjalnie, że są w szkołach. 'Pogorszy jej się', powiedział nieuważnie Słowik o Cesarzowej, patrząc z satysfakcją na nabrzmiałe piersi i rosnący brzuch Barenziah. 'A jeśli chodzi o ich dzieci... Cóż, życie jest pełne niebezpieczeństw, prawda? Zostaniesz moją żoną. Twoje dziecko będzie moim dziedzicem.' Naprawdę pragnął dziecka. Tego była pewna. Nie miała tej pewności w kwestii jego uczuć do niej samej. Kłócili się często, niejednokrotnie bardzo gwałtownie, zazwyczaj o Helsetha, którego Słowik chciał wysłać do szkoły na Wyspę Summerset, na drugi koniec Tamriel. Barenziah nawet nie starała się łagodzić tych konfliktów. Słowika nie interesowało przecież spokojne, układne życie. Poza tym bardzo lubił się z nią godzić... Czasami Barenziah zabierała dzieci i wracała do starych apartamentów, ogłaszając, że już nie chce mieć z nim nic wspólnego. On jednak zawsze po nią przyjeżdżał, a ona pozwalała mu zabierać się z powrotem. Był to rytuał niezmienny jak wschody i zachody dwóch bliźniaczych księżyców Tamriel. Była w szóstym miesiącu ciąży, kiedy wreszcie udało jej się odcyfrować położenie ostatniego z elementów Laski. Zagadka nie była trudna; każdy mroczny elf wiedział, gdzie znajduje się góra Dagoth-Ur. Po następnej kłótni ze Słowikiem po prostu wraz z Eadwyre opuściła Cesarskie Miasto. Ruszyli do Wayrest i Wysokiej Skały ile sił w końskich nogach. Słowik miotał się z wściekłości. Nic nie mógł zrobić. Jego agenci byli nieporadni, a sam nie miał odwagi opuścić swojej siedziby, by osobiście ruszyć za nimi w pościg. Nie mógł też jawnie wypowiedzieć wojny Wayrest. Nie miał żadnych praw do niej, ani do jej nienarodzonego dziecka. Szlachta w Cesarskim Mieście nie popierała jego romansu z Barenziah - tak jak wiele lat temu była przeciwna jej romansowi z Tiberem Septimem - byli więc zadowoleni, kiedy wyjechała. Wayrest nie ufało jej, za do darzyło fanatyczną miłością króla Eadwyre. Pozwalano mu na jego... ekscentryczność. Barenziah została jego żoną w rok po narodzinach syna, którego ojcem był Słowik. Mimo tego Eadwyre był bardzo czuły dla niej i dla dzieci. Ona nie kochała go, ale darzyła wielką sympatią, a to też było coś warte. Miło było mieć kogoś, a Wayrest jest bardzo dobrym miejscem: dobrym do wychowywania dzieci w czasie, kiedy czekali, odliczali czas i modlili się o powodzenie misji Mistrza. Barenziah miała tylko nadzieję, że wypełnienie tej misji nie potrwa zbyt długo. Była mroczną elfką; miała tyle czasu, ile tylko mogła zapragnąć. Cały czas... Ale żadnej miłości i żadnej nienawiści. Nie miała już nic prócz bólu, wspomnień... i dzieci. Chciała tylko troszczyć się o swoją rodzinę i zapewnić jej dobre życie. Chciała przeżyć do końca swoje lata. Nie wątpiła, że przed nią było ich jeszcze wiele. Chciała, by minęły w spokoju, po cichu, w radości serca i duszy. Wieśniacze marzenia. To wszystko, czego pragnęła. Tego pragnęła prawdziwa Barenziah. Taka była prawdziwa Barenziah. Wieśniacze marzenia. Dobre marzenia. Inne tomy * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom I * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom II * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom III * Prawdziwa Barenziah tom IV de:Die wahre Barenziah, Buch V en:The Real Barenziah, Book V es:La auténtica Barenziah, Volumen V fr:Barenziah, la véritable histoire, vol. 5 ru:Подлинная Барензия, т. 5 Kategoria:Morrowind: Książki